victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine Wilson
OOC: She's not returning, unless Pinky comes back. Please no one adopt her. |image = |Gender = Female |Age = 16 |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Dark Brown |Birthday = February 18, 1996 |Height = 5"6 |Weight = 111 lbs. |Address = 365 Madison Place, Los Angeles, CA |Occupation(s) = Student Singer |Aliases = Kath Katherine Kathy |Family = Allison Wilson (mother) Chris Wilson (father) I just wanna let you know that Jasmine Wilson is not my sister. It just turns out we have the same last name. |Friends = Jade West Denise Wilson Tori Vega Cat Valentine Andre Harris Beck Oliver Trina Vega (sometimes) |Relationships = None of your freakin' business. |Enemies = Robbie Shapiro Rex Powers Trina Vega (sometimes) |Interests = Evanescence Blood The color black Lady Gaga Adele Jessie J Paramore The night Horror movies Music Scissors Glee |Education = Hollywood Arts High School |Talent = Singing Acting Piano-playing Creative Writing Excellent in Academics Linguistics |Weaknesses = Perfectionism The bright, shining sun |Portrayer = Adopted for a while}} 'Appearance' A lot of people have been saying that I look a little bit like Tori. But I don't. And that I'm a vampire, which is not true. Why on earth would they think I'm a vampire? Hair Color: Brown. I'm planning to add some streaks to my hair. But I'd rather just stick with pink sparkles on my hair if you look closely but not too close. Eye Color: Dark Brown. I don't wear contacts nor glasses in school. But I wear glasses when I do my homework with Tori. Trademark: Pink sparkles on my hair I am an avid customer of Forever 21. I just love their style. Yeah, me and Jade do go to the mall together. 'Family' 'Allison Wilson' My mom's just cool. She can speak literally any language. That's probably why I say random words. Plus, she's one of the best fashion designers ever. That gave me a chance to own 15 black outfits designed by her. She's just awesomesauce...wait, why the heck did I use that word?! She's usually out of our mansion house 'cause of her work. She's not that strict, but she is a cool mother. 'Chris Wilson' My dad's awesome. He's one of he most famous bloggers and critics in the world. The best thing about it is when the people he's criticizing feel bad when he says bad reviews...just kidding..well sorta. Then he just contributed to one of the most popular films in the city. He's just the best writer ever. He kind of gets mad easily and he can yell at you if you disrespect him, or me. I'm just saying. 'Isabella Wilson' Izzie's my cousin. We kinda love/hate each other. She goes to Sherwood and is friends with Tori's old friends there, I don't know what the heck why. Tori told me she knows her, but she has never talked to her. Now, she's planning to go to HA sometime this year. If she will really transfer hear, don't be too intimidating to her. We sorta have the same personality but I'm badder. 'History' I was born to Allison Wilson, fashion designer, and Robert Wilson, blogger, critic and writer, on February 18, 1996, at 7 AM. I once lived in downtown Las Vegas, the cool place, in an ordinary townhouse like Tori Vega's. I studied at The Alexander Dawson School at Rainbow Mountain, which is one of the best schools aside from Hollywood Arts, from preschool to eighth grade.I learned how to stand up for myself there. But bully's not a good name to call me. I learned how to play the piano, learned how to speak Spanish, Bulgarian and French, started writing stories, and even started listening to music...when I was just five. Sometimes, I even like being alone in the dark. A year later, my mom's design company was a big hit, so we moved to Los Angeles, which is even better. Almost all of my favorite singers and favorite things are here in L.A. Now we're in a mansion, but it's not as big as Hollywood Arts. I auditioned for Helen just a few months ago. I performed "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton, and added a little bit of rock to it. It was good that she liked it. I signed up for Sikowitz's class, of course, Singing class, Creative Writing class, and Instrument-Playing class as my special classes. 'Personality' I'm not this ordinary average girl. I'm not a complete girly-girl nor a complete goth-punk girl. I'm half of both. People say I can creep people out, 'cause of my "O.O stare." I'm in between sophisticated and crazy funky. I can be one of the most daring gals of here. I got this crazy, punk attitude that none of you have ever seen. I can be nice, if you're also nice. But if not, you'll know what I'll do. I'm not like Sam from iCarly, who enjoys getting detention twice a week. I don't get fooled, but I fool people. Lol. But seriously, I do. I sing a lot, but not in a weird way like Trina. I also act, but not in comedy. I can be serious, and mockingly sarcastic. But that is me. I ♥ having A+'s in school. But don't call me a nerd, I don't roll like that. I'd die getting a C, D, or an F, but B's are okay. '♥Friends and Enemies☠' Relationships See below, stalker. :P BFF's Best Friends Good Friends Friends Enemies '♥Romances♥' 'Andrew Salvatore' Drew's one of the coolest guys in HA. We've been best friends since we were kids and now, he's my boyfriend. He's just awesome. He's leaving for a month, I'm pissed off. <3 No one else can have him. 'Ashton Parker' It's a long story, actually. 'Trivia' *I can play the piano, sing, act, and write stories. I just don't dance. *I don't really think I'm afraid of anything, but I just can't stand the sun, it burns my eyes and it makes me lose focus. *I prefer coffee more than tea. *I dislike sports, even if I'm good at them. *If I'm a superhero, my power would be hurting the victim just by looking at them and mind-reading. *If you hate me, there's a 99.999% chance that I'll hate you more. *I just got my driver's license as my birthday present. *My favorite bands besides Evanescence are Paramore, The All-American Rejects, The Wanted, and maybe The Click 5. *I suck at crossword puzzles, but I'm good at sudoku. *I've been to France, Singapore, Korea, Italy, and Spain. *I took a lot of martial arts lessons. Let me give this to you as a warning. *My locker combination might be the hardest one to find out. *My locker has a black, dark pink, and purple background, which slowly changes to flowing water. And if anyone touches my locker other than me, that person will be electrified and/or electrocuted. *I kinda miss older generations' music which are probably more enjoyable IMO. *You usually can see me hanging out with my FF's (F'riend '''F'orever) Jade, Cat, and Tori. *I listen to a lot of Evanescence and Lady Gaga. *I'm a total Gleek. *It's your problem if you can't find my TheSlap Profile. It's just around the corner. '''Stuff Kath Hates Pranks which are not for fun but to actually mislead and/or scare others When people misspell words, including myself Slow internet connection Bad hair day Ice cream when it melts Misleading videos Being ignored Candy that colors your mouth Getting lost Missing flights Venting Sweating Wet doorknobs Something wet and sticky Dancing lobsters in Hollywood Arts 'Kath's Portrayer♥' ☠There are a lot of reasons why I started role-playing Kath. She's 20% Tori Vega, 40% Jade West, and 40% Katherine Pierce. She's not exactly like Jade or Katherine P. She's got this crazy, punk attitude. She has messy, but not really messy, it's like crazy and funky black-painted nails. Kath and I somehow share many things in common. My favorite colors are pink and black, her favorite colors are pink and black, too. She likes writing, I like writing. I ♥ Evanescence and Lady Gaga, she ♥'s Evanescence and Lady Gaga. I watch The Vampire Diaries and Glee, she watches The Vampire Diaries and Glee.☠ ☠Sometimes I do have a difficult time portraying her, but no one can be perfect, as in perfectly perfect. Kath can be mean sometimes, which sorta gives me a bit hard time perfectly portaying her. She has this kind of rebellious persona, that I can't do 100%.☠ ☠But I promise I'll do the best that I can in being Kath. I love portraying her. It's really fun and exciting. I hope you guys like Katherine Wilson!☠ xoxo __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content Category:Kath Wilson Category:1996 Births